


A Longing Look, A Wistful Sigh

by ragewerthers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas, FFXV Holiday Gift Exchange, Fluff, Gladnis, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: What do you get a man who asks for nothing, but deserves everything?Gladio is tasked with trying to solve this puzzle, but there may be a few little surprises along the way!
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: FFXV Holiday Gift Exchange 2019





	A Longing Look, A Wistful Sigh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raidelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/gifts).



> This is for Raidelle! She had a fantastic prompt which was:
> 
> "A getting together fic set during the holidays, centered on them thinking of giving a gift to the other. 
> 
> Maybe Gladio's stressed about looking for the "perfect" gift for Ignis? Or Ignis already bought something for Gladio but is having second thoughts? Maybe they try to "trap" the other to revealing what they want? Using other people to "spy" and find out what kind of gift is best? :D"
> 
> This was so much fun to write and I loved getting to do something cute and Christmas themed with these two! I really hope you enjoy it, my friend! :D
> 
> Enjoy! :)

_ What do you get for a man who never asks for anything? _

Walking through the halls of the Citadel, Gladio found his mind absolutely focused on this one question. With the holiday season fast approaching everyone was buzzing around collecting gifts for those they cared about.

He’d already bought for his family. He was positive that Iris was going to love the box set he’d bought her of her favorite show, ‘ _ Great Tenebrean Bake-Off, _ ’ though to be fair he loved it as well. For his Dad he’d opted for getting him a new watch and a new pair of slippers considering his old ones were so old he might as well not be wearing any at all.

Then there’d been his Highness and Blondie. He’d managed to grab a game he’d noticed the Prince eyeballing called ‘ _ Disaster Squad: Alien Octopi _ ’. Did he understand it? No. Did the Prince seem keen to get his hands on it? Yes. So obviously he’d gone for it. For Prompto he’d found him a new camera case for his old camera in the hopes of keeping it just a little bit safer.

Hell, he’d even been able to find something for Cor! A nice bottle of whiskey that he knew the Marshal had a penchant for.

But his biggest target still remained elusive.

Ignis Scientia.

Gladio gave a little huff as he thought over how many gift ideas he’d already nixed because he knew they just weren’t quite right. And if there was one person that he wanted to impress the most this holiday season it was Ignis.

They had known each other for years. Literally since they were children, but in the last couple months Gladio had felt a change in their relationship. The banter had become more flirtatious, the smiles softer and the lingering moments longer when they didn’t want to separate from one another. He knew that he couldn’t be reading the signs wrong here. There was something growing between them and to be honest, he hoped that the perfect gift would help bring them that much closer together.

But what?

What could he get someone who didn’t have a selfish bone in their body? Who no doubt wanted and longed for things, but refused to ask?

It was almost maddening at this point and he wasn’t entirely alone in his little endeavor. He’d already talked to countless people, seeking out any information they had on Ignis.

Was there something he’d ever mentioned?

Possibly an item he’d looked at for longer than three seconds?

Maybe he’d been overheard murmuring about this, that or the other thing?

But so far he’d come up empty.

The closest he’d gotten to an answer was a few nights prior. He’d been hanging out with Ignis, enjoying a few after work drinks in Ignis’s office and the adviser had gotten himself just a little bit tipsy. His nose and cheeks had become adorably red and he’d even gotten into a giggle fit that still made Gladio’s heart flutter when he thought about it.

Gladio hadn’t had quite as much, not to mention his bulk generally made it a million times more difficult for him to get tipsy. So, he figured while he had the man at a bit of a more vulnerable moment, why not try to get a few hints from him?

Sadly, it seemed even in this more relaxed state, Ignis was still just as difficult to get an answer out of as when he was sober. Though with a job like Ignis’s it probably bode well for him that he could still keep himself tight lipped even in this state.

Still… no matter what angle he’d tried nothing seemed to come from it.

He’d asked all sorts of things from childhood favorites to snacks he enjoyed and still nothing seated itself in his mind to make a good Christmas gift.

Though, Ignis nodding off on his shoulder as they sat on the small couch in his office definitely felt like a little Christmas gift to the young Shield. He hoped that there would be more of those stolen moments with Ignis, but first…

He had to find the perfect gift!

Nearing the front entrance of the Citadel, Gladio was just rounding the corner when he saw Ignis making his way toward the front doors. He was already bundled up for heading outside into the slightly snowy and chilly streets of Insomnia and once more Gladio felt his heart warm to see him with that striped scarf bundled around his neck, and those grey mittens on his hands. He looked the epitome of cozy and generally that wasn’t a word one would describe Ignis with, but there he was… cozy incarnate.

Just when he was about to call out to him he saw the man exit and turn to walk toward downtown Insomnia with a purposeful step. That’s when he remembered the adviser mentioning that he had some errands he needed to run today and might be a little late to their training this evening.

That’s when Gladio got an idea.

An awful idea.

Gladio had a wonderful, awful idea.

Why not follow Ignis for a bit? There was no doubt that while he was out doing his errands he would stop and look at something or touch something and then Gladio would have him! He’d see the longing look in his eye or hear a wistful sigh and  _ know _ that he’d found something the adviser would love to have for Christmas!

He almost gave a little whoop of excitement at his idea before he realized that he’d already lost sight of his target. Quickly he got himself in gear and headed off toward the exit, stepping out into the cold and instantly regretting that he hadn’t grabbed a coat or hat. Though really he hadn’t expected to go spying on Ignis to begin with.

It only took him a few moments before he saw the familiar striped scarf only a few buildings down the sidewalk from him and he set off. Thankfully he was wearing his hoodie and could at least tuck his hands into the front pocket to stave off some of the cold. He felt like one of the assassins in Nocts video games, blending into the crowd around him to not let his target know he was there.

It wasn’t very long before he saw Ignis ducking into a small building nestled between a coffee house and a jewelry store. Nearing the front he realized that it was a little grocer’s that Ignis had entered and he was all too happy to step inside for a bit to thaw. People were milling around everywhere with their shopping carts and baskets and once more Gladio found himself trying to spot Ignis, but it didn’t take too long.

The man seemed to be intensely inspecting some of the vegetables in the produce section, thus allowing Gladio a chance to slip into a nearby aisle where he could hopefully watch without being seen. However, there was only so many things you could pretend to look at in the cereal section and Gladio found himself having to shift around a few times so as not to seem suspicious. Thankfully the trip here wasn’t very long and the most reaction Gladio had seen out of Ignis was his disgust at a particular scent of laundry soap. So apart from making a mental note to never buy ‘Shamrock Fields’ Laundry detergent he considered this trip a bust.

It wasn’t long before they were heading back out into the cold, the only purchase Ignis making was that of a holiday card and nothing more. He hadn’t even so much as looked at the little gift boxes of chocolates or the few holiday wines that they had on sale. So perhaps that meant that those things were off the table?

Gladio wondered if perhaps the next stop might be more enlightening.

**\-------------------------------------**

It was only about a block down the street that Ignis ducked into another little store and once more Gladio was more than happy to follow, both in pursuit of a gift idea and to warm. It took him a moment to figure out where he was, but literally only a moment. Almost every square inch of the place was covered in travel gear. There were luggage cases of all shapes, sizes, colors and materials.

He was so caught up in the varieties that he almost forgot to hide himself, only just ducking behind a female mannequin showing off the newest moogle themed luggage available on the market.

He’d have to keep that in mind for Iris.

Glancing around the arm of the mannequin he watched Ignis looking over some coeurl print cases against the far wall, appraising them a bit more kindly then he had the vegetables at the market. Gladio felt his smile growing as he watched him, but soon saw him wandering over to one of the most vibrant cases Gladio had ever seen.

It was sequined to within an inch of its life. Bedazzled in a way that put most jewelry stores to shame! And Ignis… Ignis was really looking it over. Opening up the bags, running his hand over the material, even asking a worker there a few questions that Gladio couldn’t quite hear.

Was this something he would like? A bedazzled and jewel encrusted luggage case?

He had always taken Ignis for the more subdued type. Not wanting to draw attention to himself, but maybe this was something he had just never noticed before? He would just have to keep that in mind from now on. As Ignis moved away from the area that held the bags, Gladio slowly inched his way closer, hoping to check out the price to get an idea.

His heart actually stopped upon seeing the price and realizing he couldn’t mortgage out his father’s house to help pay for this he slowly inched his way back to the front where he saw Ignis making his way out.

Maybe… the next stop would have the perfect gift… that he wouldn’t have to sell his soul for.

**\-------------------------------------**

‘ _ Cherished Charms and Treasures _ ’. Huh… well that seemed like an… interesting choice.

Gladio stood outside the shop for a moment, looking into the window and trying to figure out what Ignis could possibly want from this place. Not that he would judge him… harshly, but there was literally nothing but wind chimes, yard orbs, lawn ornaments and cutesy things on display.

Why was he coming in here? Slipping inside he quickly moved from the door as it jingled to announce his arrival, not wanting to draw unnecessary attention to himself. Then came the next challenge of trying to make his way through the small shop without knocking anything over or brushing into anything. His bulk definitely wasn’t made for this store and he felt like if he breathed wrong there was going to be a cacophony of shattering glass to follow.

Squeezing his way between some crystals that looked like butterflies and perhaps a windchime made of fairies and flowers he soon spotted Ignis making his way easily down the center aisle, glancing here and there at the trinkets.

As the man neared him Gladio had to think quickly, trying to figure out how to hide himself. Spotting one of those gazing globes people people of a certain age seemed to enjoy he picked it up off its ceramic pedestal and held it in front of his face, counting down the seconds til he heard the front door tinkle and watched Ignis walking back out into the crowds of holiday shoppers.

“Um… excuse me, Sir?” he heard a squeaky voice speak up from behind him, startling him into clutching the gazing globe close to his chest. Turning around he saw an older woman who probably owned the shop staring up at him quizzically. “Can I… help you?”

Glancing down at the globe he was now cradling like a baby he felt his cheeks heat up and he shook his head, carefully setting the piece back down. “No, no. I was… I thought I seen something in it,” he said and the woman nodded sagely as if this was something she heard on a regular basis.

Excusing himself quickly and listening to the woman mumbling about some people not being able to ’ _ Handle what the orb shows’  _ he ducked back out onto the sidewalk as well, spotting Ignis entering a small store across the street.

He looked behind him once more and shook his head. Ignis hadn’t seemed to really stop and stare at anything in there. Perhaps he was just thinking of gifts for someone else or about what he might want for the future should he have a home with a large lawn? Either way, he knew this shop didn’t hold the perfect gift for Ignis. Gladio just hoped it wasn’t as terrifyingly delicate as this last place.

**\--------------------------------------**

Oh gods.

Oh gods there was no way he could handle this.

Everything in here was just so  _ cute! _

Puppies, kittens, mice, hell even the  _ fish  _ were adorable and Gladio lost himself for a moment before he remembered why he was here. There another cute thing in this store and he needed to find him quick to see if he could finally,  _ finally _ find something that Ignis wanted.

As he walked along past the fish and rodent displays and toward the back he could hear talking and quickly ducked into the pet toys section. Sneaking his head around he saw Ignis standing toward the back where there was an open pen, a few little pups wandering around and running toward the front to get attention first.

Ignis seemed absolutely drawn to them and knelt down, reaching over the fencing to pet each pup in turn, though they didn’t seem keen to wait. He could hear Ignis already chuckling from where he was, the puppies licking at his hands and making him snort.

Gladio literally clutched his chest at the sight, bringing his phone up to snap a picture before tucking it back into his pocket. It was just… it was too adorable not to get a picture of. Ignis hardly ever let himself laugh like that. That was the  _ unreserved _ Ignis laugh when you knew he was his most comfortable.

Maybe one more picture wouldn’t hurt.

Sadly, there was no way that Gladio could get him a puppy or a pet for Christmas. With the work they did, he knew that this was probably as close as Ignis allowed himself to come to having a pet. Little stops into stores like this one. Maybe one day when he had a yard filled with crystals and orbs he would also get Ignis a new puppy, but until then… maybe he could suggest coming here more often so they could lavish the animals with attention until they got adopted?

It was a good fifteen minutes later that Ignis bid farewell to the pups before making his way toward the front. Gladio had gotten pretty good at Ignis spotting and so once the coast was clear and moved back to the little pen, petting the pups as well and telling them that they were all ‘good tots’ before racing back after Iggy.

The next stop  _ had _ to be it.

It just had to!

**\-------------------------------**

“ _ What?!”  _ Gladio thought to himself as he entered into the next store that Ignis had found his way into.

This had to be a mistake. There was  _ no way _ Ignis would have  _ any _ reason to be here!

Yet here he stood, looking out amongst the racks of baby onesies, shirts, socks and every manner of small childrens clothing.

Had he followed the wrong person into the store?!

Did someone else wear the same coat and own the same striped scarf that Iggy did?

“Excuse me, Ma’am,” he heard a clear accented voice ask further ahead and there was no doubt. Ignis Scientia really was shopping in a baby gap.

Quickly moving to the side of the store in what was starting to become practiced ease he sadly couldn’t hear him anymore, but could see him. Ignis was discussing something with a woman at the front and his expression was just so soft that Gladio honest to gods wondered… did Iggy have a secret kid?

For some reason the thought that out there Ignis might have a secret relationship made Gladio’s chest feel far too tight and he had to try and talk some sense into himself.

There was no way…  _ no way  _ that Ignis could hide something like that! He had to be here for some other reason though he sure as hell couldn’t think of one.

As he wracked his brain for some sort of explanation he heard someone clearing their throat beside him and turned to see a young woman who worked there looking him over.

“So… you have a newborn then?” she asked, her expression gentle as Gladio turned his head and realized he was looking at some of the tiniest clothes he had ever seen. Humans really fit into these at some point?!

“Uh… oh… um… yeah. She’s… just a little thing. So tiny,” he said as he nodded and looked over the little onesie with chocobo prints scattered all over it.

“They are definitely little,” the woman chuckled. “What’s her name?”

Gladio spaced for a moment and tried to think of something on the spot. “Her name is… Cor…-ina? Yeah… Corina. Sorry, I blanked there. Not getting as much sleep as I used to.” Thank god he looked older than he was and could get away with pretending to be a young father.

Sadly this meant that he wasn’t able to keep an eye on Ignis, but there was no doubt in his mind that this was another stop for someone on Ignis’s Christmas list. Iggy was a master of hiding things, but even he wouldn’t be able to hide a secret family.

As he glanced around the shop after looking at another three baby bonnets that the woman brought over for him he saw Ignis leaving the shop and cursed himself.

“I think I’m definitely gonna have to bring the wife in for a second opinion,” he said, excusing himself gently with his most charming smile, not wanting the woman to think she’d just wasted her time. “She is particular for colors on little Corina. But thank you for all your help today!”

With that he walked briskly to the door, stepping out and shivering as it felt the wind nipping at his nose and fingers once more.

Turning down the sidewalk he saw Ignis just a few shops ahead and continued to wade his way through the crowds to get catch up a bit more. This next stop was the one. He could feel it. It was going to open up a whole world of possibilities for a gift for Ignis.

This next stop would be the one!

But it wasn’t.

The next few stops were no more enlightening the other four. There was a stop into an old furniture store that had pieces that were probably better off in a museum or at a local dump. Though with a name like ‘ _ Discount Larry’s Furniture Emporium _ ’ you really couldn’t expect high end goods. The fact that Ignis even wandered around there for as long as he did surprised the Shield, but once again he seemed more interested in just taking in the sights rather than stopping to stare longingly at something that his heart desired.

Then there was the hobby store. Oh how Gladio hated it in there. At one point he wound up getting lost down one of the many aisles lined with various yarns. It wasn’t until he had passed by the same seven model car kits that he finally had to stop and ask an employee which way the front was. The one shining moment of the trip there was buying himself a pair of gloves for his poor hands. Who would’ve thought they’d sell gloves here?! But even though he’d made a purchase for himself he still hadn’t been able to pinpoint anything in the store that seemed to spark want or need in the adviser.

Deciding that staying around inside after making a purchase might seem a little weird he stepped back outside and went to a nearby vendor selling hot cider. Thankfully it did the trick of warming him up a bit more, though he was beginning to wonder just where on Eos Ignis was going to drift to next. The man was… definitely full of surprises. Pet stores, old furniture shops… gods damned baby gap! All places he would’ve never thought he’d see Iggy and still he was no closer to an answer to his question then he was before.

The sound of tinkling bells behind him drew his attention to someone leaving the hobby shop and as he heard footsteps moving away he spared a glance to see Ignis’s retreating back. Finishing off the last of his cider he tossed his cup in a nearby bin and once more began his trek to follow Ignis. 

Soon they were leaving the bustling streets of downtown Insomnia behind as Gladio followed Ignis toward Sylleblossom Park. The city had gone all out in decorating for the season and it really was difficult not to stop and appreciate how everything looked.

The front wrought iron gates had warm white Christmas lights hanging from them, little wreaths adorning a few lampposts right at the entrance. It made Gladio smile as he passed by them, taking in the festive cheer in the small natural setting. The further in he walked the more he was able to take in of the decoration and what other park patrons had added to it. The lamp posts that lined the walkway either had a wreath or bow attached to them, some of the trees filled with lights in their bare branches making them look almost ethereal in the fading light of the day. 

Continuing on Gladio caught sight of a few snowmen that popped up here and there, chuckling at how some of them had mittens and scarves while others stood in all their snowy glory. There were still vendors out selling hot cider and a few selling roasted chestnuts, keeping up old traditions that always made him feel even more connected to the holiday.

However, after wandering for a minute he realized that he’d lost himself to the wintery wonders around him and upon looking forward he found himself alone.

Oh no.

He’d lost Ignis!

Glancing around him he couldn’t see which path the man might’ve taken and he felt his heart plummet. He’d just trailed Iggy for so long and now to drop the ball right at the end, it was absolutely disheartening. Yet it wasn’t just losing Ignis on this mini spy mission. It was the fact that he still had no gift to give him. No special surprise that would absolutely take Ignis’s breath away and show him just how much he cared for the other man.

“Oh, Gladio. After all that, you’re going to give up now?”

Gladio jumped slightly to hear a voice coming far too close behind him, spinning around quickly to find Ignis looking at him with a mischievous smile.

“Wh-? Iggy? I… I don’t know what you mean?” he squeaked, soothing his own mittened hands over his hoodie to try and look a little less rumpled.

“Really, Gladio? You have been following me since I entered the grocer’s hours ago. You  _ really _ need to work on your trailing skills,” Ignis teased lightly. “Besides you’re literally wearing mittens from the last stop. I seen them up at the front when I entered. So yes… I know you’ve been following me.”

Gladio’s eyes widened as he heard that and his jaw dropped. “Wait… you… you knew I was following you? Then why didn’t you say anything?!”

This time Ignis really did laugh, a little snort escaping as he brought his hand up to muffle the sound, though Gladio still felt his heart flutter at hearing it.

“Because I thought eventually you would tell me what you were up to,” the adviser said after calming down a bit, a bright smile on his face. “I thought I’d definitely get you to say something once we entered the children’s clothing store, but you are quite tenacious.”

Gladio felt his cheeks warming as he listened to this. All this time he thought he was being sneaky and stealthy and Ignis had noticed him from the get go! Running a hand through his hair he sighed and offered up a little smile of his own. “Yeah, that one definitely threw me,” he admitted, feeling so much sillier for all the things he’d done today to try and remain “hidden”.

“I thought it might,” Ignis chuckled once more before giving a little tilt of his head. “But now that all my cards are on the table, why don’t you lay yours down too? Why on Eos were you following me today?”

Gladio felt his cheeks warming now as Ignis looked at him like that and he knew that there was no more hiding his motives. With a deep sigh he lowered his head and tried to put his thoughts in order.

“I… I was trying to figure out what to get you for Christmas,” he murmured quietly, feeling silly for the admittance. “You never ask for anything and you deserve everything. I just… I wanted to find that special something that would be absolutely perfect.”

He missed the slight look of surprise that came over Ignis’s face, but as Gladio looked up he realized that he just needed to know.

“There has to be something, Iggy. What do I get someone who doesn’t ask for anything?” he whispered and for a moment he didn’t think any answer was forthcoming, the silence making him wonder if perhaps he’d said too much.

But then he realized.

The look that Ignis was giving him was one that he would dare to say were longing. His eyes soft and sparkling from the surrounding lights. And then he heard it, a soft sigh that was without a doubt wistful in its nature.

Hadn’t that been his criteria for getting a perfect gift for Ignis?

Did.. did this mean what he thought it meant?

Before he could spiral in his thoughts he watched as Ignis stepped closer, his cheeks now looking far rosier than anything the cold could be doing and his heart started to beat faster.

“Would… would it be incredibly cheesy of me to say… that truly… all I want for Christmas is you?” Ignis murmured softly and Gladio instantly felt the biggest, most ridiculous smile appear over his features.

“Yes it would… and it would also be absolutely perfect,” he murmured softly, stepping forward and ducking down to press a soft chaste kiss to Ignis’s lips. His entire body thrumming at the contact and feeling like the world grew just a little more vibrant and cheerful.

It wasn’t long before he felt Ignis kissing back, the mans arms coming up to wrap around his neck as Gladio’s own arms wrapped around his waist to keep him close. After a few more seconds they both pulled away though Gladio couldn’t help nudging his nose against Ignis’s cold one. “Now are you sure this is what you want? I did see a wonderful shag throw rug you might want for your apartment? Or perhaps a crystal gazing ball we can get for your office?” he teased, chuckling as Ignis scowled playfully at him and pushed away.

“Don’t you dare, Gladiolus,” he warned, but the warmth in his eyes and smile took away any harshness from using his full name. “Now come on. Let’s get you some hot cider and head back home.” As he spoke he reached for Gladio’s hand and the Shield found that same ridiculous smile making its way back to his face.

This was definitely going to be a Christmas to remember.


End file.
